1. Field of the Invention
The present invention pertains to the art of refrigerators and, more particularly, to a system designed to enhance the viewing of food items stored in select portions of the refrigerator.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
Increasing the storage capacity of refrigerators has been a specific concern of manufacturers for some time. However, significant restrictions exist in this regard, particularly the need to dimension refrigerators to be received in standard openings. Regardless, certain advancements have been made in the relatively recent past which has enabled the amount of available storage space in a refrigerator to be enlarged. For instance, changes in various design features have resulted in an overall increase in the permissible depth of refrigerator storage compartments.
It is also known to incorporate various types of support members for storing food items within a refrigerator compartment. For instance, it is extremely common to provide a plurality of vertically spaced shelves upon which a wide range of food items can be placed within a refrigerator compartment. Most often, the shelves are vertically adjustable. With the advent of larger refrigerator compartments, the shelves employed therein have correspondingly increased in depth.
Although enlarging the shelf sizes have advantageously provided for a greater amount of storage, it has become increasingly more difficult to view food items stored on rear portions of the shelves. In particular, not only can food items stored along a rear portion of a lower shelf be obscured from view by other food items supported on a front portion of the same shelf, but a view of the rear food items can be significantly obstructed by a shelf positioned above the lower shelf. For this and other reasons, there exists a need in the art for a system used to enhance the viewing of the contents stored along a rear portion of a lower shelf within a refrigerator.